


Sleepless

by ZombieLieutenant



Series: Leg Day verse [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Smut, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieLieutenant/pseuds/ZombieLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Tucker insist on sleeping in the nude? And why did he have to end up sleepwalking naked as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in progress for pretty much a year WHOOPS.
> 
> Takes place after Leg Day/Break. Same universe, I guess you could say. Don't expect any plot though you won't see it here. Takes place during Season 11

Night was a never a good time for Washington.

The moment he closed his eyes, the images would come. His time during Project Freelancer. Shooting South. The eyes of the people he killed. And…

Wash opened his eyes. This was going to be one of _those_ nights, it seemed. The soldier sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his temples. After all of these years that name still haunted him. The worst of it was well behind him but it didn’t mean that it was gone. The memories would continue to haunt him; a ghost that lingers. Remembering was not something that Washington enjoyed. A deep sigh escaped his lips. Might as well get up. He wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Wash found the cool tile of the base a comforting feeling on his bare feet. Grounding. It was a sensation he could focus on. He needed to stay in the present and keep his thoughts from wandering into memories. As he walked towards the kitchen the soldier uncapped his water bottle. Some cold water would help. As he turned on the tap he heard a noise. The ex-freelancer immediately spun around and got low to the ground in a defensive pose. His eyes scanned the dark base systematically. Standing at the end of the hallway was Tucker, but his stance wasn't right. He wasn't standing normally, with his strong legs square under his hips. Instead he seemed much more slouched than normal. Something wasn’t right.

"Tucker?"

The aqua soldier didn't respond. Wash turned off the tap and cautiously approached the soldier. Tucker made no signs that he acknowledged Wash. He kept standing still with his eyes unfocused. 

"Tucker."

Still no response. Tucker started to walk again, bumping into Wash. Tucker was sleepwalking, Wash realized. Why else would he not respond to him and walk around in the middle of the night when they were supposed to be asleep. In bed.

Which also explained why Tucker was doing this all while completely naked. It annoyed Wash to no end that he refused to sleep clothed. There was no reason for it! Wash had no reason to be looking at Tucker's toned thighs, the large scar on his bicep, and...

Wash could feel his face turn red as memories from earlier that week flooded into his thoughts. It was such an impulsive, stupid thing for him to do. After the handjob... er, incident, neither party had mentioned it. Not that Wash would let a conversation occur. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Washington was avoiding Tucker. But what was he supposed to say?  A click helped Wash regain his focus.

Tucker was entering Wash’s room.

In a panic, Wash flew into his room. Tucker was climbing on top of Wash’s bed.

“Tucker, what are you doing?!”

The younger man didn’t respond and instead lay down on the bed.  He seemed to relax instantly. Wash watched Tucker’s body relax into the mattress. His torso softly rose and sank with his breathing. So pretty. But also in _his_ bed. Wash ran his fingers through his greying hair. What was he supposed to do here? Let him stay? Leave him alone? Wash remembered hearing that you shouldn’t wake up someone who’s sleepwalking. He didn’t want to cause Tucker harm. Plus the soldier _was_ hard to wake up. Wash acted quickly on desire, temporarily ignoring the screaming voice in his head telling him this was a bad idea. He crawled into bed beside Tucker. There wasn’t much space in his bed, so Wash _had_ to push his body right beside Tucker’s. To make the position more comfortable his arm just _happened_ to be draped over the darker man’s torso. As he steadied his breathing and continued to silence his thoughts, Wash slowly felt himself drift asleep.

The sudden shake of the body in his arms caused Washington to immediately wake up.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?!” A voiced asked. Wash rolled over to see two brown eyes staring at him. He couldn’t help but also notice the red tint of his face.

“Sleeping. What does it look like?”

“Sleep in your own bed!”

“This is my bed,” Wash answered calmly. Tucker’s confused face made Wash sigh. “You were sleepwalking and ended up falling asleep here,” he explained. The freelancer could see the cogs moving in Tucker’s mind.

“Well, since I’m already here, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity, don’t you think?” he asked with a devilish grin. Wash suddenly felt his heart sink into his stomach. What. His through constricted suddenly.

“Cat got your tongue?” asked Tucker. Wash started to stammer, his face turning red. Tucker gave a low chuckle and suddenly positioned himself over his superior. Wash could feel his heavy breaths on his face. A faint scent of mint. His heart raced and the soldier seemed paralyzed. He noticed the grin on the black man’s face start to fade.

“I mean, if you don’t want…”

Wash shook his head, apprehensive of the situation, but terrified that it would just end. The grin spread back on Tucker’s face and he leaned forward and softly moved his tongue between Wash’s lips. It was gentle at first, exploring the superior’s mouth and gliding over his teeth. Like muscle memory, Wash felt himself relax and kiss back. Tucker responded with more aggression and started to suck on Wash’s lips. He could feel his teeth sometimes accidentally getting in the way. He could tell his bottom lip would be bruised. His hand reached up and grabbed the younger soldier’s body, pulling him in closer. He felt Tucker’s hand pulling at his hair, his other hand slipping underneath his shirt. He softly moaned, feeling those soft fingers on his torso. Tucker pulled away from the kiss.

“Oh, you like that, do you?”

“Sh-shut up, soldier.” Tucker gave a small grin at this and leaned back down. This time he slowly licked Wash’s jaw, up towards his ear. Wash gave a low groan and Tucker began to nibble at his ear. Wash responded by tightening his grip on the soldier’s body, prompting Tucker to move his hand down Wash’s torso. Lower…

Lower…

“T-Tucker!” Wash groaned. The younger soldier pushed against his very sensitive groin under his sweatpants. Tucker sat up on top of Wash and licked his lips. The older man could barely think straight. Ecstasy raced through his veins. He looked at those beautiful lips and soft tongue. Every inch. Gorgeous. Those beautiful scarred lips. He needed them. Fuck, he needed them so bad. Every muscle, every nerve in his body was screaming in need for those beautiful scarred lips.

“You _need_ them?” Tucker asked mischievously. The way his stupid eyebrow was raised infuriated Wash to no end with how sexy it looked. Wait, what had the aqua soldier asked? Had Wash said those things out loud?

“Uh… I mean…”

Tucker answered by grabbing Wash’s sweatpants and pulling them down. The older soldier gave a small shiver. Wash propped himself up on his elbows and watched Tucker lower his head on his dick. God he looked hot. And then.

_Oh!_

Wash sharply inhaled. It felt as if an electric shock spread throughout his body. Oh god did it feel good. Shit. It had been so long… he had almost forgotten how _good_ this was. Wash could barely function. His eyes rolled back. His throat felt empty, unable to make a sound but so close to screaming. Tucker’s tongue stroked his cock gently at first, but then faster with more aggression. The older soldier began to buck his hips softly. He could feel Tucker smile, and then suddenly swallow his entire dick. He could feel the back of Tucker’s throat and oh god did it feel right shit. He bucked again, fucking Tucker’s mouth with desperation. He needed Tucker’s tongue, his lips, his throat. His cold hands resting on his thighs he needed every square inch of the younger soldier his body screamed after being starved from intimacy for so long.

“T-Tucker, I… I’m gonna...”

Tucker’s response was to move his tongue faster. Wash couldn’t take it anymore. His body erupted, spilling into Tucker’s mouth. He lay down, eyes closed on the pillow.

“Shit, shit Tucker that was so good,” he mumbled softly. Tucker rose over his body and lay kiss on Wash’s cheek. Then the dark soldier got off of the bed.

“Wait, Tucker,” Wash said, sitting up. Tucker turned around to face him. Still naked. Still erect.

“Let… let me fix that for you. Please,” he softly begged, gesturing to Tucker’s cock. The younger man smiled and walked over. He kissed Wash again.

“It’s fine. Think of it as… a favour you owe me,” Tucker said with a sly grin. Wash gave a smile as well.

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
